WNH
by Kiina
Summary: Why are you staring like that? I inquired like a scientist. You are naked Tyson! Kai screeched in a very unleaderish manner. Yeah, so what? ... Tyson Granger unfortunately decides to change gender and strikes terror in people's hearts! [KaiTysonTala]
1. Kai, Tala and me

**-W N H-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13 aka T_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi and OOC-ness._

_Author's Note: Almost anything that might seem remotely stupid in this story has _reasons_, believe it or not. Though you'll have to read to the very end of the story to know about those! Also I want you to know that reviews usually trigger my imagination and therefore it could help this story immensely if you give me ideas! Don't hesitate!_

_Tyson's pov.:_

I slowly woke up. Where was I? Definitely not in my own room, for there were red curtains on the windows, my bed felt much harder than the one at home and it smelled a bit like snow. I blinked, realizing that those were really weird first impressions. Then I remembered….

_"Tyson?"_

_"Kai! Why are you calling me at 8 o'clock! We are not going to train, are we?"_

_"No. Dickenson called me and told me that the BBA is going to pay us the stay at a trainings camp for a week."_

_"Huh? Where? And why?"_

_"They want to give the 'best' Bladers better possibilities to train. I don't know where."_

_"Right... And why are you calling me and not Kenny?" (An.: Usually Kenny is the second man in charge.)_

_"Because there are only three of us and Kenny's not coming."_

_"Who _is_ coming then?"_

_"Tala, me and you."_

_"Tala!"_

_"Yes. Remember, he was the one you battled at the World Championships."_

_"I know. I am not _that_ stupid, you know."_

_"You are implying?"_

_"…"_

_"We will meet half past ten at the airport."_

_"Ok."_

_"Don't be late."_

_"I won't."_

…The night before we had arrived so late that I couldn't even meet Tala because Kai told me to get some sleep. Stupid Kai. Russia was cold. I already started to hate his home-country _and_ him.

A moment passed. What the...!

Blood.

Everywhere; blood.

Why was I bleeding that badly? I didn't feel any pain.

I ran into the brightly lit bathroom, looked into the mirror and searched for a wound on my face. Then I looked down…

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I heard footsteps from outside of the bathroom. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! What was I going to do now? Ok…slowly, Tyson. _Think._

"Tala stay out! Kai come in!"

Yes, that was better.

Err…

Wait.

_What_ did I just say?

But it was too late. Kai had already entered.

"Tyson!" He stood there, frozen in shock and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I did nothing Kai, really!" I said in defence.

"Tyson, you are a...a...a _girl_!" he shouted.

But after that, he cooled down. Hehe…I however, did not…

"And what am I supposed to do now!" I asked him. "I have my_ period_!"

"Calm down. Tala and I will go and buy you the 'things'. You will stay here. You can't go out bleeding like that."

"Can I come in?" Tala asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He stepped in and like Kai he just stood there gaping. Had to be a Russian thing. But _he_ continued staring.

"Tala? You ok?" I asked frowning.

He flinched and replied. "Yeah. What the hell did you_ do_?"

"This is a major problem. We have to go and buy hi- err…her something because she obviously has her period. Tala? Tala? _Tala!_" Tala was back in 'staring-mode'. But when Kai shouted he flinched and stopped doing it. At least_ tried_ to.

"Err? What did you say?" He looked sleepily. Somehow the shock hadn't quite reached him yet.

"Argh." Kai definitely wanted to strangle Tala but when it came down to it he just sighed.

The dual haired teen dragged Tala out of the room and left me alone. I couldn't suppress the urge to blinck several times.

Since it was without any sense for me to change into clothes that would be soaked with blood after two minutes, I decided to take a bath - never once taking the time to actually think about the strangeness of our reactions.

It never struck me as weird that nobody had actually thought about the reason of my sudden girlishness. Nobody had gone crazy and called a reporter. Nobody had called Kenny, Max or Ray either. Nobody had called my _grandfather_ for the matter... Nobody. Kai, Tala and I; we just saw a problem we had to solve.

And I still don't know why.


	2. Tala?

**- W N H -  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13 aka T  
_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi and OOC-ness._

_Tala's pov.:_

Kai dragged me out of the hotel but I didn't care. My thoughts were on something or rather some_one _else. Tyson was so beautiful. When I saw her dark blue eyes I felt like reaching out and-

Blue like the endless ocean. She could look innocent as if she was no longer a human being. And her hair...

_sigh_

Blue started to become my favourite colour. Her hair now reached her shoulders. The reason I loved it that much. I never liked girls with extreme hairstyles. Just a short pony-tail was my favourite. As if she knew it…damn…she was so cute…and then I looked down and- errr…better stop that…

"Kai what exactly are we doing?" 

He snorted. I didn't know why, but he was annoyed.

"Why are you angry?"

"I said it once and I don't want t –"

That was the moment I remembered the blood. "She has her period, right?"

He nodded.

"Kai?" I asked, now a bit afraid.

"Hn?"

"We…we aren't going to do what I think we will, are we?"

"We are."

"Oh no!"

That was what we were doing: we were on Moscow's streets searching for a store.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"What – what are we going to say if they ask us why _we _need the...stuff we are going to buy?"

"Say you are a girl," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

"Idiot."

"Weakling."

"I am not."

I looked away. Stupid Kai.

"You are."

"I am stronger than you."

"You are not."

"I am. I am stronger than you _and _a better Beyblader."

"No."

"You are only here because of Black Dranzer."

He smirked again.

"Right."

"….right?"

"Yes, right."

"Why right?"

"Why not?"

"…" I said nothing. I couldn't understand him. Weird guy.

"Here it is," he said. We stood in front of a store.

"Why can't I wait outside?"

"Coward."

"I am not!"

"Then why do you want to stay here?"

"Why do you care if I stay here or not?"

There was silence for a grand total of four minutes. I glared at him and he…well, he _naturally_ glared back.

_Tyson's pov.: _

I never felt so sick. No. Not sick. Weird. Yes that was the right word.

W-e-i-r-d.

You spell it with W.

Errr.

Alright.

That was pointless.

I felt bored.

B-o-r-e-d.

You spell it with B.

Wow.

Smart boy.

Err…

Girl… 

And I was hungry.

H-u-n-g-r-y.

You spe- argh!

Stop!

What was I doing!

That was weird.

W-e-i- there I go again.

Did I mention you spell it with W?

_Kai's pov.:_

I hated to admit it but I didn't want to go into the store alone.

Come on Kai, it's just a simple-

It was not _simple._

Tala thought the same thing. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to do this. Suddenly he smiled. No. He smirked. What was that supposed to mean? Nothing good, I was sure.

"Do you need a hand Kai? Mummy will help you," he said while grabbing my hand and holding it in a loving manner to his heart.

"Mummy? Why can't you go in and buy Ty-chan her stuff while I wait out here – you don't want your child to be scared, do you?" I said.

He was silent.

"Shit."

Now I was the one who smirked.

"Please Kai," he begged. "I don't want to go in!"

"Mummy is scared?" 

"Hey…wait. You said you would buy her her things. I didn't say anything like that! Besides you are his team-leader! I am not responsible in any way!" he shouted.

"Tala, you _are_ coming with me," I said with my coldest voice.

He gave up. Then he looked into my eyes.

"But you are going to pay."

"Hn." I nodded.

So we went inside.

There was a woman who asked us what we wanted.

Tala turned beet-red. The whole thing was annoying me greatly. So I decided to speak.

"We have a problem. Our sister has her period and she can't go out because she forgot to buy her _stuff_. And now we have to buy them. Can you help us? _Please_." The last word was very hard for me. But I didn't want her to be angry with us so I _had_ to be nice. If she wouldn't help us, we would be in real trouble…

The woman smiled and said: "Sure. Wait a moment I will get them."

Suddenly I noticed Tala was staring at me.

"What?"

"You, you, you…"

"Yes?"

"Wow."

We stood there waiting…

"Sister?" Tala asked smirking. He was over his shock.

"What would you say? Maybe girlfriend? Or boy who turned girlish?" I asked him.

"No. But it is an interesting idea…" He said obviously not unhappy while thinking about it.

"Why are you happy?" I asked suspiciously.

"I? Happy? Why should I be?"

"Because you look like you are happy," I replied.

"I do?" 

"Yes you do."

"Well…"

"Wait. I don't even want to know," I said when I saw him blushing.

"Kai?" 

"Hn?"

"Don't act as if you don't think she is cute," he said finally.

I couldn't help it- I jerked. And he saw it! Damn. Idiotic day.

"Ha! So I was right," he exclaimed.

I didn't like to loose my control in that situation. But I wouldn't be Kai if…

"Yes you were right. She is cute and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Are you happy now?" Hehe…he was shocked again. Yeah! I am the best. Kai rule 17: If you can't scowl or turn away or say nothing or say 'whatever', 'however', 'shut up' or 'hn', you say the truth.

"Here is what she needs." The woman came back with a big dangerous looking bag.

I paid and we went home.

Ps.: I made Tala carry it.


	3. Kai's memory

**- W N H -  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13 aka T  
_

_Warnings: Yaoi and occasionally OOC-ness._

_Tyson's pov:_

I was waiting in the bathroom while Tala and Kai were out. What the hell was taking them so long! My little bath had lasted for a whole hour. Well, therefore I was…. clean. I'd washed my hair 3 times and my body twice. Yeah…I did that because I was bored. 

Every time I looked down I winced - I just couldn't get used to the view…

V-i-e-w.

You spell it with V.

Ok…I have to defend myself: I am not stupid!

It was just…well I didn't want to remember the way I looked now.

And I did _everything _to forget it.

The spell-game was really good.

But…

_Pointless._

Though whenever I had no word to spell I went back to my previous line of thought…

I hated being a girl.

Ok…err…that was not -_quite_- right. I liked my new look. Don't you dare laughing! I _was_ beautiful. And that was certainly not only my point of view; that was a fact. It was just…

To make it short.

I felt like shit every time I looked down - as if I was drooling at some one else. But it was _me_. Nonetheless I had a bad feeling. I was angry with myself. After half an hour thinking I decided to ignore the 'you-drool-at-a-beautiful-innocent-girl' thoughts. It worked. Another 15 minutes later I felt like I_ was_ that beautiful innocent girl…I was it, wasn't I?

He he…I am not insane…just not feeling like myself today.

After two hours I heard that Kai and Tala were back. I stood up and got out of the bathtub.

Tala yelled: "Can we come in!"

"Yes," I answered with a slight frown on my face. Did me becoming a girl mean that Kai and Tala couldn't walk through their own God-damn hotel room like they had done earlier? Did it mean that I was _imprisoning _them?

Kai had a bag in his hands. Finally I would be able to wear something again - at this point I would have taken a pink skirt. I never thought that I would ever be feeling that happy about just a usual thing as clothes. I gave the two of them one of my big flashy smiles. _(Yeah exactly those)._ Then I realised that they were staring at me. I followed their eyes and realized that they were staring at _me_.

"Why are you staring like that?" I inquired like a scientist.

"You are _naked _Tyson!" Kai screeched in a very un-leaderish manner.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh my God." Tala was red all over his face, like as though he had run too long.

That worried me a great deal. When I saw Tala's face I went to stand in front of him and touched his forehead to feel if he had fever.

"Tala, are you sick? Your face is _red _and I'm not making something up. But..no fever," I sighed. "How are you _doing _this?"

_Kai's pov.:_

Tyson had to be insane. I could see Tala was really getting uncomfortable. He would jump her anytime now... I myself had a hard time restraining myself. Man, she sure _was _hot! I was jealous of Tala. I could see him starting to tremble as she was way too close. She stood directly in front of him - only centimetres from touching. Because she saw him shake, she became worried.

"Are you alright, dude? You're starting to scare me..." She narrowed her eyes and leaned in even closer.

Suddenly it hit me with full force. She didn't get it: she thought he was _sick_! How could she be so innocent? I mean…argh. I had to protect her! She wasn't even realizing that he intended to….

Tala was now trembling harder then I thought he was able to. It seemed like he wanted to hold himself back. I knew that he wanted to. I'd lived with him. Nine long years. In the abbey. Well, _and_ he was my best friend. Boris changed him into a Cyborg. Because of that, he had always had stronger instincts than normal people. One day we two trained outside and it began to rain. He saw me in a wet shirt and he had a really hard time trying not to kiss me. He watched my very moves while I didn't even know why he was trembling so hard and thought he was sick like Tyson. Well, I was nine! How could I expect that he wanted to kiss me? I ran to him when I saw his shaking body. But he was also mere nine: he didn't know why he wanted to kiss me nor did he know _what_ kissing was to begin with…


	4. Innocent and thanks Kai not raped

**What never happened**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Still pointless.

* * *

_"K..k…Kai! __I…I…don't know…please go away. It hurts."_

"What? What hurts?"

"You…I don't know why. Please go…I want to…hold you…please go…I don't want to hurt you." He was shaking so hard then; I thought he would fall down and die right away.

"Tala!" I shouted 'cause I really thought he would die. I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. He looked like he was in a trance. When he noticed I was there, he kissed me. I was shocked. His tongue slid into my mouth and he moaned. He wasn't able to hold himself back anymore. He held me tight in his hands. I started to shake. I was afraid of Tala. When he felt me shaking he opened his eyes and looked at me. After about 5 seconds he stiffened and pushed me away from him. He started to cry.

"I didn't want to Kai. I…didn't want to hurt you. Run away. I don't know if it will come again. I…I…" He burst out into tears.

"It felt good to hurt you…I am afraid…What if it comes again? You are my only friend and I wanted to…to hurt you."

"It didn't hurt Tala." I said. "First I was afraid but now I am not anymore. If it comes again, let it come. You are my friend – you can kiss me as many times as you want," I said smiling. I stepped forward and hugged him like he did before. He cried in my arms.

"Go away!" he shouted fearfully at Tyson. He stepped back. He backed away so that he always saw where Tyson was. He did it until his back touched the bathroom wall. He stood there his body pressed against the wall, eyes wide open and trembling. He was in panic. And Tyson the idiot didn't look angry- he looked confused. And it was how he did it. He looked even cuter than before. He looked so innocent and fragile…that was a very dangerous situation for him. But he didn't even notice it. I had to do something. I had to. But what?

"Shit," I hissed. Tala looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there. His eyes were screaming for help like a threatened animal. I turned around and searched for anything I could use to make the situation easier. I saw Tyson standing there and looking at me and at Tala.

"Wh–" He wanted to ask me something but I spun around and hissed.

"Stay still. Don't move, don't speak, don't cry, and don't smile! Don't do anything!" He heard the emotions in my words and looked shocked. I was sure he heard my fear. Then I got an idea. I jumped forward, took the bucket, filled it with cold water, and threw it at Tala. He came back from the familiar trance I had seen so often. He breathed heavily and slowly got down on his knees. After a minute he looked up and smiled weakly at me. But he didn't dare to look at Tyson again.

"Thanks Kai." I nodded and smiled back. Then I looked at Tyson who stood there like before – confused- but when he saw me smiling he sighed in relief.

"Tala, go out 'cause I don't know if I want to do that a second time," I said to him. He nodded and went out.

"What happened?" Tyson asked me.

"Tala coming close to raping you is what happened," I answered truthfully. "He was what?!"

"He is a Cyborg and his instincts are stronger than a normal human's. And since even I had to hold myself back, you should thank God," I said and smirked at his shocked expression.

"Well…he is out there and I don't think it is intelligent for you to go there, so what clothes do you need?"

"Eh…I don't care. Bring me whatever you see," he said. I brought him his normal things. Then I left to look after Tala.

**Tala's POV:**

I had to do something. Tyson would sleep with me in one room- that was the biggest shit anyone could imagine. And I knew what to do… Kai came to me and I wanted to tell him about my plan.

"Kai, I need to talk to you." He nodded and sat beside me on the bed. "You know it is impossible for me to sleep near Tyson, don't you? There is one thing I can do."

**Tyson's POV:**

My clothes were too long and my shorts were constantly going down… I needed a belt. But I didn't want to go out 'cause I didn't know if it was a good idea to see Tala…

"Kai!" I shouted to get his attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look." I showed him my problem. I must have looked funny 'cause he laughed.

"Can you get me a belt? I have noting like that with me." He nodded and got me a black one and said I should see if it was enough. First, I asked myself what he meant by enough. Well…it wasn't enough. The belt was too long. I looked up but Kai to looked as if he had expected it.

"Wait. I will ask Tala." He went out again.

**Kai's POV:**

"Tala, do you have a belt?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"For our little lady waiting in the bathroom," I smirked. He laughed lightly, nodded, and searched his suitcase. While he did that, he asked me:

"Little lady, eh? Wait until she hears that." "Should I say 'honey'? Or 'sweetheart'?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes! 'Sweetheart' is fine." He finally found a belt. I went into the bathroom and said loudly so Tala could hear me:

"Sweetheart, here is your belt."

"Sweetheart?!" Tyson asked me as if I was insane.

"Well, Tala wanted me to call you that."

"I don't want you to!" he shouted. "He wanted me to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up!"

"Do it yourself!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha ha!" I shouted triumphantly.

Suddenly, I remembered where I was. Tyson looked weird at me. Suddenly, he stepped forward and felt my forehead like he did to Tala earlier.

"Kai? You ok?"

She looked serious. Soooo cute! Wait…what was that? Kai Hiwatari did not think anyone was cute! Kai Hiwatari was a strong fighter. Kai Hiwatari had to be…

Well….but Kai Hiwatari was in love.

I nodded 'cause I wasn't able to say anything.

"Sure?"

I nodded again.

She smiled.

Hell! It was like hell. I stood in front of her and wasn't able to do anything…

Suddenly I thought of Tala. Horrible. It had to be pure pain… I mean she was naked when she stood in front of him…

She blinked.

Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!!

I was in love. In serious, real love.

"Kai?" She asked.

That was the first time I really looked at her clothes… poison! If she got out and Tala saw her…good night.

Even I had a hard time trying not to do anything…

I was drooling. I couldn't help it.

But who wouldn't? Her yellow shirt was a way too large and I could see how thin she really was. Earlier I didn't notice her graceful body 'cause I was afraid of the situation and…yadda yadda yadda. Now I saw her body with clothes was as bad as without them. At least for Tala.

Everything was too long…her short wasn't a short anymore and hung down acting as if it was a jean. But it didn't look bad, no, nothing looked bad on her. And I knew Tala was a fan of these sort of clothes.

"Y..yeah?"

"Can I go out now? I mean I'm wearing clothes and –"

"No! Do anything – but don't leave this room! I will tell you when you can, ok?"

"Why not?"

"Well…ehm…"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Cause you are…" I was red all over my face.

"What?" she asked, not expecting anything. Too innocent…

"Hot." I finally said it.

"H…h…hot?! Kai are you sure you are ok?"

"Ehm…stay here I have to speak with Tala," I said and left her standing there in confusion.

"What did you want to do Tala?"

"Eh…delete files."

"Hn?"

"Well…some of my feelings are programmable. And I can delete the one that wheeled my …I-want-to-jump-her feeling… but! But a body is a compact thing so I will have to delete every feeling of shame too… You know what that means, don't you?" He looked serious.

I was confused.

"After that thing with you, Boris programmed me with the extra file so that I could delete everything. But when I saw Tyson it was too late… she shocked me and it got me full-force. You know why."

I smirked. Yes I did.

"Eh…when I delete this file I will be a bit… weird… ehm… I will hug everyone whenever I want to without thinking… innocent like a child. You have to promise me that you'll hold me back if I start to do… stupid things. Oh…eh…I will be normal again after a week." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Ah! Yes… I will feel love like before, only without the jump-or-kiss-thing… when I kiss you maybe…it will mean that I love you 'cause you are my best friend not the other way…" He smiled sadly. I knew he remembered the rainy day.

"How much time will it take to delete the file?" I asked him.

"5 minutes. I will start now ok?"

I nodded.

His eyes were suddenly dark blue. Not the light blue shade they shined normally. He sat there without moving. I wanted to wait beside him.

The 5 minutes passed in complete silence.


	5. Tala's decision

***** **

**-W N H-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: PG 13 

Warnings: Don't read if you are here for a good story. And don't read if you hate girls. (I am one myself)

*******

**Tala's POV:**

+Code: 7783+

++Code accepted++

+Delete file 7 start+

++Deleted in 10++

++9++

++8++

++7++

++6++

++5++

++4++

++3++

++2++

++1++

++Deleted successfully++

+Log out+

**Kai's POV:**

Tala's eyes were back to normal. 

"Tyson, you can come now!"

She came in and gave me a questioning look. "What did you do?"

"Tala deleted some of his files."

"Hm?" Tyson was as confused as before.

"Forget it."

"You are beautiful, Ty," Tala said, smiling.

"What?!" 

Tala stood up and hugged her. 

"Tala?!" Tyson didn't know what happened to him so she was really surprised.

He let her go, smiled happily and sat down. 

"Are you two hungry?" I asked.

Tyson nodded immediately.

"Where do you want to eat? In the hotel or out?"

"Let's go out," Tyson said.

So we went out to search for a good restaurant.

While we sat there, eating, Tala started to converse with Tyson.

Interesting to hear…

"Do you want to go to the cinema?"

"Yeah. What do you want to see?"

"I don't know what. I was never in a cinema before."

"Never?!"

"Never." Tala nodded.

"The we _have _to go! Kai, do you want to come with us?"

"Hn. Yes, whatever."

"Ty?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"Ehm… yes… but –"

"Tala, she has her period. Idiot." I said before Tyson could.

"Oh. Eh… but I have heard there is something you can do to solve that problem." He smiled.

"And what is that?"

"Once in Biology, our teacher told me there is something for girls to put ins –"

"I know what you mean! Stop it." I was tomato-red. 

"I don't. What is it Tala?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know what you call it." So, now we were exactly in the situation I wanted to avoid. "But like I said before.." I was not able to hold him back. "..You put it inside." He thought about something then said: "She said it could be about this long." He showed us his fingers a distance.

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"Idiot."

"Why?"

"Because."

Tyson only sat there and thought about what Tala just said.

"Tala? Where can you buy that thing?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I thought you want to go swimming."

"Don't know where you get it."

Was I the only one who knew what he meant and where you get it? I felt like I was here to teach them.

"Kai?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you know?"

"What?"

"Where I can buy it."

I swallowed hard. 

"Kai, you are red again. Are you really sure you feel good?"

That was it – I was on my end.

"Ok. First, I am blushing. Ok? Blushing! Got it? It's not because I am sick or something; it's because I had to think about you and that thing." I was shocked. What did I say? Was I insane? 

"Yes?" Tyson asked me.

"Well, eh, forget it ok?" Suddenly I felt very weak.

"Then let's go to the cinema," Tala said simply.

"Ok." Tyson and they began to speak about what they wanted to see but I couldn't hear it. I was thinking about a certain thing I said earlier. Would I have to teach her about it? 

"Kai?"

I didn't want to! 

"Kai?" 

I really didn't want to! I was in panic. 

"Kai!!" Tyson shouted at me. 

"Hn?"

"You haven't heard me but I have asked now 3 times what are you thinking of?"

"Nothing."

"Hm… are you coming with us or not?"

I didn't want to. But I didn't know what Tala would do with her if I weren't there…

I had to go.

I nodded. 

When we got there, we found out that our film would start in an hour. We had to wait. Tala was constantly speaking with Tyson. I was jealous. Right. Every time I saw him nearer then 20 centimetres from Tyson I glared at him. But he didn't notice it. I watched over them to make sure nobody was near my Tyson. Except Tala… well, he was my friend… and he deleted the stupid file, didn't he? I was leaning against the nearby wall. Normally I would have thought about Beyblade, but now I had to watch her. I had to. I didn't want to. Something inside me made me do so. I was annoyed. Tala would look after her. I didn't have to… but maybe it was exactly that. Tala. He made her laugh.

I watched her every move. Everything. I had watched her now for the whole day. I started to know what she would do before she did it. 

It was like this:

She will smile and tilt her head to the right.

She smiled and tilted her head to the right.

She will blink and look confused.

She blinked and looked confused.

She will laugh.

She laughed.

She will sigh.

She sighed_ and looked at me._

Well, I was not perfect. 


	6. My Angel

*****  **

**-W N H-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: PG 13  

Warnings: Don't read if you are here for a good story. And don't read if you hate girls. (That sentence rocks!)

*******

After 15 minutes, Tala said he wanted to get us something to drink. Tyson was sitting there and waiting.

I was not the only one who watched her. A boy about the age of 16 came to stand in front of her.

"Hi. Are you alone here?" he asked her.

Tyson didn't get _it_. Like with Tala, she couldn't see the signs. She smiled at him and said: "No. But if you want you can stay with us. I am sure they don't mind."

Oh, no! This boy was _not_ going to stay near my Ty! I started to hate him.

He smiled at her and nodded. He sat down- _beside _her. I wanted to kill him. 

Since we were in Russia I had _one _really good advantage. I could speak both Russia and Japanese. (An.: Tyson and the boy were speaking English ^^….ehm- normally they spoke Japanese!) And Tala was not here so…

"*Russian* Hey! She is _my_ girlfriend!" I shouted from my wall. I glared at him. 

"*Russian* You are too young for her!" he shouted back.

"*Russian* She is too good for you!" 

Tyson looked from me to him and back. Finally she decided to ask someone. 

"*Japanese* What did you say?"

"*Japanese* Nothing."

"*Japanese* That was not nothing! Tell me."

"*Japanese* No."

"What did he say? I can't understand Russian and he doesn't want to tell me."

The boy smiled at her and said: "Well he said you are his sister and I should leave." He smirked at me- hehe he couldn't know how helpful his little lie was…but I was not going to show him that!

"*Russian* Bastard!"

"*Russian* Na na na na! You shouldn't say such nasty words, little one."

"*Russian* What I say and what I don't say is up to me!"

"*Japanese* Who is that Kai?" Tala asked when he came towards us. Thank God! 

"*Japanese* Don't know. Wanted to –" I stopped when I realised that Tyson could understand me.

"Who are you?" the boy asked Tala.

"Better question- who are _you_?" he asked back.

"*Russian* Tell your idiotic friend I don't speak with him and don't dare to speak with me like that again!" I smirked. He didn't know it but…

"*Russian* I can understand you pretty well." The boy looked shocked.

"*Russian* You can understand me?"

"*Russian* Hm… since you said I am only the `idiotic friend` and you don't want to speak with me what if I do something else?" His voice was dangerous low. 

"*Russian* What can a little idiot do?" the boy asked, amused. 

"*Russian* Little idiot? Well, we will see."

"*Russian* Don't take too long, Tala." I said grabbed Tyson and went away. Before we were out of hearing I heard a shout: "*Russian* You…y….y….you are T…t….t….Tala?!!!" 

"What is Tala doing with him?" Tyson asked me.

"He will beat the shit out of him," I said simply.

"Why?!" Tyson stood suddenly there- frozen.

"You couldn't understand anything could you?"

"Why what did he say?"  
"He insulted Tala."

"Hm?!"

"He said idiot to him."

"Idiot?!"  
"Little idiot."

"What?! And because of that he wants to beat him?!"

"Well…yes…nobody insults Tala." 

"Bu…bu…but…I mean…that boy is 3 years older then him! We have to rescue Tala!" Tyson shouted. I smirked- nice idea- rescue Tala! 

Impossible.

"If you want to rescue someone, then rescue the boy. Not Tala." I laughed lightly. 

"Why not Tala?"

"He is _only_ 3 years older- he should be happy if he survives."

"Are you sure we speak of the same thing?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"I am not. Tala, Kai! Tala! He is 13! Do you really want him to die?"

"Keep cool. He is stronger than that amateur."

"But your 'amateur' is 16!"

"Tala is stronger." I looked at her.

"What?"

"Come let's go back. I didn't want you to see the blood but since you don't believe me…"

Tyson shuddered. Cute! "Blood?" She looked at me with big eyes.

I dragged her back again. There he was: Tala.

Shouting and pushing the boy against the wall.

"*Russian* So, I am an idiot, he? Who is the idiot now?"

"*Russian* Please. Let me go. I didn't know you are Tala." He begged. Oh. That was the most idiotic thing he could have done. Tala hated people who begged him to let them go.

"*Russian* You didn't know? You didn't know?!!! You should have looked at the one you were speaking to." He grabbed the boy's T-shirt, picked the boy up, and threw him against the wall. Again.

"I told you so," I said to Tyson. She was shocked. 

"T..t..Tala," She whispered, her voice dripped of pain.

"Tyson? Are you hurt? What happened, Kai?"

Tala's voice changed immediately from angry-cold-heartless to friendly-fearful-warm. He left the boy he had punched and pushed lying on the ground and went to Tyson and me.   

"I don't know. She saw you and…" I couldn't tell anything more 'cause Tala hugged her. He stroked her back in a protecting manner. 

"Sht, sht, sht, why are you crying Ty? You are not hurt, are you? I will make everyone who hurts you regret it." Suddenly Tyson shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt anyone!" she said quickly. "Please don't Tala. Please, please don't," she whispered.

So cute. Cute little Ty.

"Why not?" he asked.

She cried heavily now. "Ty. Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I… I will stop it ok?" 

Had he called her Ty? _Nobody_ except me called her that!

She finally looked up at him. "R…r…rea…really?" A little hopefully smile came on her face.

Now I was sure…he said Ty…but he deleted the files, right? 

"I promise," he said, smiling at her….and he kissed her on her cheek.

I flinched. 

No!

I didn't want him to kiss her. I felt like burning inside. I had never felt something like that. I didn't even know what it was.

I did now. I was jealous.

Tala – my best friend – had kissed her. If he were not my friend, I would have killed him for that. 

…and she…

My angel.

**MY** angel. 

..

..

..

Smiled.


	7. Dreaming

**-W N H-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi and Ooc-ness._

****

"Let's see the movie, then," said Tala.

Tyson nodded, looked back at me, and took my arm.

"Come on, Kai." I couldn't do anything. I was not able to. What was that? She…I mean…he kissed her didn't he? And she… That was definitely weird. But something was weirder…I was happy about it. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You did nothing." She looked serious. But what did she mean by nothing?

"Nothing?"

"Usually you would have pushed me away."

"Eh…" I was surprised about that. But she was right. Now that I was thinking about it… ever since she turned into a girl I'd been really - nice- to her. The only person I was ever that nice to was Tala. "Err…let's go."

So we walked off, leaving an almost dead boy behind us. I was not going to remind Tyson about that, now that she was happy. She spoke with Tala on her left and from time to time glanced at me on her right. If anyone out there would make her sad again, he would regret it…

"What about Ray, Max and Kenny?" Tala asked Tyson excitedly. "I mean; are they okay? What are they doing while we are here?"

"I…don't know what Kenny is doing, but Max and Ray said they wanted to train in Ray's village. They are all healthy and happy. Don't ask me why, but they seemed to me like they would really enjoy spending time alone without us. What do you think, Kai? Am I right?" Oh…she was a way too beautiful…

"…You are right." I think I was blushing again, because my thoughts were somewhere else…

"Kai?" I looked up and right into Tyson's blue eyes. I loved them. How can someone love eyes? Well; I could. Those eyes were forbiddingly beautiful.

"Y..y..yeah?"

"I…I…eh; you didn't have to come if you knew you were sick."

"What do you mean?"

"You get that bad colour all the time. I can see you have fever."

"Wha?…OH! No, it's not fever!"

"He he he he he he he! Kai and fever? Never! He has never been sick since I first met him up until now! I don't think he has fever…" Tala smiled at Tyson, and then he looked at me. "Right Kai? I would be really surprised if you have…"

I shook my head. Tyson sighed in relief.

"Nah, I am not sick. Ju–" Tyson cut me off with a……

…..HUG

"I am so happy you are not sick, Kai!" _Wha__ Oh! Huh? What the hell?!_

"T..t..t..Ty?"

"I myself hate it to get sick!"

"She is right. But you are not a person who gets sick easily. You should be happy!" Tala said seriously.

"I..I..am." I was, really. She hugged me, for God's sake! I loved it…

Suddenly she let go of me and looked at her watch to check the time. "We are late! In 3 minutes the movie will start!!" Then she took both Talas' arm and mine and started to run. After a few seconds, not she, but we, dragged her. She was very light. I could tell that because as she hugged me, I felt it. It surprised me a bit; she was shorter than when she had been a boy, but that did not mean she was short. Stop it! You are a serious person Kai Hiwatari – not a lovesick little boy! Ah, that's better. Then I looked back at her and started to blush again. So much help, those psychological things. I could stop it and admit to myself that I loved her. Nah, I couldn't. I was Kai the cold bastard and I couldn't stop being like that right away. Maybe later…

When we sat there I was on Ty's right and Tala was on her left. I was happy about that. The movie was about some guys who had a battle or something like that…I spent the whole time looking at Ty so I didn't really concentrate on it. Man, she was hot. Afterwards, we went to eat ice cream. I couldn't stop the damn staring.

"Who was you favourite character?" Tyson asked us. I remembered a name, maybe the only one.

"Aragorn." Seemed to be right, because she smiled.

"Thought so." Hm? Why? Who was that guy anyway? Whatever; I didn't really care at that moment.

"I liked that elf, what was his name? Lago..no..eh..L..Ah! Legolas." He remembered again. I knew Tala had always had his problems in remembering names correctly. It took him about a week to know mine. But he was getting better.

"Hehe! A Lego-fan?! You?! Wait until I tell the others!" She giggled. Tala shrugged.

"Can't help it. He is cool. But I would have liked him dead."

"Ugh. Dead?! Why?!"

"That's better. Then he wouldn't have to speak with the others again. Especially the Frodo-thing. He is gay isn't he?" Hm, that was Tala-logic. He was always like that.

"Gay? Hmh, maybe. But don't you think it's a bit weird that you want your favourite dead? I mean…is that Russian humour or only yours?"

"Mine." He answered serious and calm. Tyson blinked. Then she started to laugh. And, as always – I was used to it by that time - I felt jealous.

"Kai?" I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Ty spoke to me.

"Yes?"

"Aren't we going to practice at all?"

"…hn."

"Kai…" She stepped forward. "…could you talk, please?" One single thought I had- it dominated everything else- she was cute! And here it comes again….I can't love her. She was 1. not a 'she', 2. A team-mate, 3. Too fucking young (An: I never read anything about that so here _in my _fic it is! ---) , 4. She doesn't love me, 5. I don't even believe she thinks I'm cute, 6. Everything about her is cute, 7. Oh no she did it again! She blinked- wah!!!, 8. I have to look away….otherwise….., 9. But I can't!, 10. Why the hell did I count?!, 11. A miracle. 12. Or am I sick?, 13. Yes. "So say something."

She was right. Ah! The count-thing is gone!!! Yeah! Well….

I shrugged because my mouth was really dry.

She sighed. Suddenly she looked really sad. "Let's go back."

I was worried about her. Why was she sad? Was it because of me? And then something unexpected happened….

Next day Tala and Tyson went out to buy some food. I was left alone at the hotel. I decided to do something good and clean the mess we (3 boys 1 room chaos) made. Then I found a journal….Tyson's journal….Normally I wouldn't have read it but I wanted to know why she was sad. I wanted to change myself if it was because of me….

_Kai did it again- he shouted at me. I tried to hide my tears and started to freak out when I noticed I was unsuccessful. I did the clown-thing. Took his Beyblade and ran around in the hotel-room. I think he bought it. When I was alone I cried myself to sleep. Like always. I am hopeless. _

_Note to me: You are a scared little idiotic clown. Kai is too good for you. Forget him._

_It's creepy. Kai stared at me the whole time! Was he angry? What did I do? I can't remember anything. Look how pathetic I am! Don't even know what I did! When he did that stare-thing I couldn't concentrate on anything. Maybe I should ask him what I did. But then… he would think I am completely stupid._

_I am starting to freak out!!! What was it?! I need to know what I did! Kai stared again. I tried to act as if I didn't see him. Earlier I wanted attention from him but now when I get it I start to hate it more and more. _

_He's been at it for a whole week now! I need holidays! That clown-act thing is really complicated. I think it's not good to bottle your emotions up but I can't tell him that I cry every single night, can I?! I don't get enough sleep and it's getting worse. He shouted at me every practice. Now I am sure he is angry with me. But what did I do?! God, please help me! I need help! Seriously. I can't stand it anymore. _

The next thing was hardly readable since there were tears all over the Journal…

_He said I was pathetic. Told me I should leave the team. He was right. When he said that my tears started to come again. I tu… ….. …. ….. …. …. Then I ran into my room. I locked the door. He banged on it and told me I should come out and speak to him but I couldn't. He shouted…. …. …. …. … Ray calmed him down. I stayed in my room for the whole day. T-_

"Hey Kai! We are back!!!" Tala shouted from the door. I closed the Journal and placed it where it was earlier. Then I ran to the door, opened it, and did the only thing I could- I grabbed Ty and hugged her tightly. She jerked at the sudden hug.

"I love you." Then something very weird happened. She seemed to grow in my arms. When I looked down I gasped. She was back to normal! My Ty was back! The weird girl was history! "Ty! Oh, Ty, you are back!!!" That was the first time I realised that I liked him more then her. True- she was a beautiful- but my Ty was way better! I couldn't tell why. But I was sure about it. Suddenly I felt him struggling. I let him go. He stepped back and stared at the ground. Then I saw a lonely tear running down his cheek. I was shocked.

"It's a dream. I am dreaming again. All not true. . . Never true . . . I need to…" He took a deep breath. "…wake up. Need to forget…" More tears fell to the ground. "…need to wake up. I am dreaming…dreaming…why?" He fell down on his knees. "Say it when I am awake…when I can be sure…so cruel…these dreams…hunting me…killing me…" He whispered a last word that made me shiver. A last word spoken so lovingly yet so awfully hopeless. "…softly."


	8. Fainting

**-W N H-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi and OOC-ness._

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating – for about a _year_ too -, but I just didn't have any _plot_ for this story! Though that has a good point too, since my grammar has improved _considerably!

"I thought it was the girls who always cried?" Tala asked with a strangely affectionate voice. "Now look Kai, he's turned and crying nonetheless!"

"…I can see that too." I said in annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed. Considering that _you're_ the one who made her cry!" It took Tala several seconds until he realized that he had said 'her' not 'him'. "Ah, sorry dude." He said and glanced at the boy, who was sitting on the ground just half a meter away from him. Tyson was by then staring up at us with heartbroken eyes.

"Why isn't this dream just…fading?" He asked himself quietly.

"Because it's reality. I'm sorry to say so but Kai here really does like you." Tala said with a cynical sparkle in his eyes. "The nightmare is true; Kai Hiwatari has a thing for you!" I hit him over the head and glanced at Tyson.

Suddenly my young hyper team mate let out an impossibly loud scream and simply _fainted_.

First Tala and I were shocked and we made a panicky, overdramatic matter out of our phone call to the hospital, but eventually, when Tyson was securely lying in the rescue vehicle, both of us on his side, he felt halfway normal again. We never actually felt totally normal anyway.

Normality was a feeling as alien to us as going to school in a skirt. Not that we had already _done_ that…!

Tala suddenly gasped and startled I noticed Tyson was getting smaller again. Within two seconds he was back to his girl form, worrying us even more. Tala gave me a look that clearly asked what was going to happen when the doctor would see a _girl_ instead of a boy lying on the stretcher.

I nicely sent back a look that said that I was finding it hard to find an explanation for something that even we ourselves hadn't known was possible up until to the point that it had simply…_happened_. And I added to the message that I sincerely hoped the doctor would be an as bad observer as Mr. Dickenson was.

My eyes arched with the load of information they had to deliver.

Anyway as it turned out the doctor merely blinked and then grinned at us.

"I knew it was a girl!" Then he took the stretcher and off we went. Somehow that disturbed me more than would have been normal. Tyson as a boy looked girly? Now that I thought about that I realized that it was in fact true. His large blue eyes and that long hair added up made a girly face.

No wonder that he didn't get a girlfriend.

He was cute, alright, not _manly_. He was small and looked a bit like a kid with his innocent eyes, not in any way like a boyfriend any girl I knew would fall for. They fell for guys like Tala and me. A lot of girls just love the silent types. Then there are those who like friendly calm ones like Ray or cheerful out-going ones like Max. But Tyson was simply annoying in their views. I had heard it so often. Mostly they just whispered it, but you know, things go around till you would have to be deaf to not hear them.

On the contrary side there had been not a few guys who watched Tyson a bit too close for my comfort. They kept an eye on him, whether he was the loud mouthed brat or the fiery opponent.

Johnny was the first guy I had seen who kept his eyes too long on Tyson. At that time Tyson had just turned fourteen and also started getting thinner and thinner which helped his looks immensely. Where there had been a little kid just months earlier suddenly I found Johnny staring at a small beauty.

Sometimes then I had started watching him develop into a young man that I realized had to be protected. He looked awfully vulnerable at times, his small frame just screaming for someone to go and take him away. I would have wanted the whole team to wear the same clothes, but with Tyson getting that cute I couldn't do that. What if he wore good clothes too! It was the only point that could be seen as a fault of his appearance.

I had always known that he'd never attract that immense masses of fangirls the other Bladebreakers did, but before I could blink there were tons of guys lurking in the arenas, cheering on Tyson, seemingly innocently watching his very moves, saying that they wanted to become good bladers and had to learn from the best, but really…had any of them been watching Ray, Max, Tala or him? No, they watched just Tyson, saying he was the ultimate best.

I sighed at the thought.

There were a lot of fan magazines in which there was more written about the bladers than about beyblading. In one of those, I still remembered seeing the result of a poll. For every blader of the top twenty from the World Championships that had been up there were the same questions. If you liked for instance Tala best, you had to write your gender, your age and your reason. Now most of Tala and mine fans were girls from fourteen to eighteen. Max's fans were about twelve to fifteen and Ray's had an amazingly wide range, going from three year olds to eighty year old grandmothers.

Tyson was the only one having over seventy percent of boys as fans. Adding to my panic was the fact that those were all about seventeen to twenty; way too strong to fight and with an unhealthy sexdrive.

I think the moment I had seen that in the magazine and read the sarcastic remarks about how Tyson was getting mistaken for a girl and that that could be the only reason for the weird results, I was starting to get seriously stressed whenever we were in a crowd of fans. I would always keep Tyson as close as possible, what annoyed the younger teen immensely. He thought I wanted him to see how many fans I had and that they didn't like to have _Tyson_ - loudmouthed little kid - beside their favourite blader. But I couldn't help it.

I _had_ to look out for my team, right?

"Hey Kai what are we going to do? We have to go home soon, you realize that?" Tala asked sighing. "Anyway, we'll have to hide his or her or _its_ kind of state, or people will be staring strangely. I mean…think about the impact it would have if we, mighty cold Tala and calm aloof Kai with a small girl in the middle, who keeps on hugging them both and gets nothing but smiles, would have!" I gulped; he had a point.

"I wonder…" I whispered. "…I wonder if saying 'I love you' changes the gender…" Tala blinked. Slowly a smirk crawled upon his lips and he chuckled.

"Ha ha, just think about this; what if it works and we use it all the time. Like…one time his clothes are way too large and the next time they're too small by seventy numbers. Or if Tyson's swimming and we change him and…uh…never mind…let's not go there…" He suddenly blushed in an interesting shade of red. Though I couldn't blame him, blushing myself at the thought.

"If it works, Tyson won't like it." I stated calmly and hell was I _right_…


	9. A sickness that is none

**- W N H -**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13 aka T_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi and OOC-ness._

_Author's Note: Damn… You guys don't seem to like my new writing style… Well, I can't – meaning; am absolutely _not_ able to - change it back _sorry_! If you didn't like chapter eight, you should probably forget this story and leave now…!_

I stared blankly at the white wall in front of me, at the back of my mind realizing that Tala was angrily drowning the seventh cup of coffee. I had realized sometimes around three o'clock in the morning that they'd seriously keep us in the waiting room for the whole night, or better _morning_. Just what kind of people _were_ doctors?

Tala resignedly told me that he was going to get yet another cup of coffee, but frowning I stopped him with a simply gesture. "_Don't_." I snapped; barely able to restrain myself from beating the shit out of the next person I saw that resembled even barely a doctor-like creature. "You'll only dehydrate yourself and I seriously doubt that I'd stay in here for _you_."

The red-head settled for a glare and my eyes travelled for the hundredths time over the many signs that indicated where you were and where you could find either the bathrooms, the 'blue' elevators, the 'red' elevators, the 'green' elevators, the 'blue' waiting room, the 'red' waiting room, the 'green' waiting room, the 'blue' bed rooms, the 'red' bed rooms, the 'green' bed rooms, and finally - God praise it; the _exit_!

Tala followed my gaze and snorted irritated. "I guess the _blue_ elevators get you to the _red_ bed rooms _not_ the blue ones. If I were an old confused woman I'd probably die down in the cellars, standing in front of one of these sign-essays!" I silently agreed. And what if someone was colour-blind anyway?

Together we frowned at the signs for quite a while, not noticing as a young doctor with pitch black hair, dark eyes and the most unbelievingly fake looking smile on his lips approaching us hurriedly. He came to an abrupt stop in front of us; glanced at the papers he held in his long, skinny looking fingers and cleared his throat. "Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov; is that you?" He asked, still having that stupid grin plastered onto his face. I wanted to throw up, directly onto his white clothes, but refrained from doing so when I realized that that would keep us in the hospital for even _longer_.

"Yeah, now do you know what happened to—" Tala broke of, realizing with slightly widening eyes that Tyson was currently a _girl_ and it would be extremely weird to call a girl Tyson.

"Our sister." I swiftly ended the sentence. The doctor must have been tired from his nigh shift for he didn't notice that it wasn't Tala who had said the last part and merely sighed.

"She's had a… shock." He said uneasily. "Can you fill me in on what happened?" The man asked, thankfully letting go of the fake smile and simply looked sternly at us.

Yeah sure, like I was going to say that I had told my own _sister_ that I loved her! _Big chance_. Carefully schooling my features into deeply concerned ones I replied that we hadn't seen anything actually happening and that we just found her in front of our hotel room like that. Tala played expertly along, having had loads of similar situations with me long ago in the Abbey, where lies could rescue lives.

The doctor obviously struggled with himself, fighting an inner war whether he should tell us something. In the end I gave him a reassuring smile and said that she had always been sickly and that he could tell us whatever had happened. "It's not a… _sickness _in that meaning." The man said nervously, scratching the back of his head. I frowned asking myself what could possibly have happened that was making the doctor so nervous and that _wasn't_ some kind of disease. Then he glanced at Tala and seemed to come to the conclusion that he didn't want to tell us and put on one of his false smiles. A minute later we were alone again, both glaring at the still awfully white wall.

"That was odd." I stated. Tala growled.

"Yeah, sure was." He suddenly gasped as realization hit him and positively beamed at me. "She changed back!" I laughed at the obvious reason and let out all the air in my lungs.

"Thank God; he _got_ me worried there." I admitted smirking. "It _isn't_ a sickness that much is certainly true." My Russian friend raised his eyebrows, suddenly a thoughtful look on his pale face.

"Kai, did you ever notice that…" Suddenly his face screwed up in concentration and he stared perplexed at me, looking somewhat as if he'd run against a wall of thoughts the way his expression changed. He looked positively frightened at the end and I stared concernedly back at him. He hesitatingly ran a hand through his red hair and looked really alarmed, his blue eyes panicky running over mine. "We accepted it _just like that_!" I raised my eyebrows and shrugged confusedly.

"Accepted _what_?" I asked impatiently.

"That she could change gender! We never _once_ questioned it!" He yelled with a slight edge to his voice. I blinked back at him in pure shock.

"Damn, you're _right_." He promptly stood up, pacing the room, his breathing picking up speed as it always did when he was scared or angry. However in tricky situations he needed movement as much as I needed withdrawal and so I leaned back against the cold hospital bench, crossed my arms and closed my eyes in concentration.

'What to do, what to do, what to do, what to—_ah_!'

"What happened the day before he changed for the first time? We need to think of every God damn detail, you realize that?" I asked, my thoughts easily returning to the faithful day.

"What did he eat, what did he do, whom did we meet, how was the weather; it could _all_ be linked to the reason!" Tala said understandably frustrated, stalking from one side of the empty waiting room to the other repeatedly.

"Plus the cause for his change might lie years before I've even met him." I reminded him dryly, frowning at the thought.

"So you're basically saying that we can forget it?" Tala asked me dubiously. I sighed, nodding.

"Pretty much, or do you remember any really spectacular events that occurred on the day before he changed?" I could hear the red-head sigh and he kept up his fast pace, running a path to and fro the long room.

"But Kai, _damn_! It's really scary. How could we have _overlooked_ something as blatant as the fact that people don't just change gender whenever they fucking _feel like it_?" Tala asked me helplessly. I merely shrugged.

"Language." I could hear Tala stop dead in his tracks, opened my eyes and met his piercingly icy blue orbs.

"Language! _Language_! How can you think about language in such a situation!" He yelled furiously. I smirked faintly.

"Runs in the family."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said sarcastically. "_You_ get silent when it gets loud." At that he continued his relentless run to enlightenment. "_You_ get calm when everyone else gets hysterical; _you_ sit down and –_think-_ when a _normal_ human being runs around screaming their head off!" He continued to rant but I couldn't hear him anymore, my thoughts turning back to their original path; what had been wrong with us?

Taking Tyson's ability to change gender for granted would be the same as accepting the fact that there was magic somewhere in this world, which inevitably lead to the simple thought that if changing gender was that easy, changing patterns of thoughts must come even easier!

That idea let a cold shiver run down my spine and I realized that I had to call Tyson's grandfather if I wanted to find out anything. Probably the old man knew something, that is, _if_ the whole gender changing wasn't based on some one-time action Tyson had unknowingly performed.

I already felt a headache coming up at the prospect of having to call the odd old man, but it couldn't be helped. Purposefully standing up I explained to Tala what I wanted to do and went for my lonely search for a phone.

After crossing several corridors, getting lost twice, crossing several more corridors, not finding the green elevator, crossing some corridors, finding the blue elevator, finding the green elevator, crossing several corridors, colliding with a doctor, crossing several corridors, finding the red elevator and finally crossing a corridor I found the phone only to not have my call answered.

The odd old man must have been out of his house it seemed.

Growling I went back crossing a corridor, finding the red elevator, crossing several corridors, finding the green elevator, finding the blue elevator and crossing some corridors.

By the time I had returned to the waiting room I saw Tala loudly talking to an older looking doctor. The closer I came the clearer it seemed to me that Tala looked awfully pale, even for his meagre standards. Tala finally saw me and looked pretty darn intimidated altogether, his eyes widely opened and the whole form shaking ever so slightly. Then it burst out of him…

"She's _pregnant!_"


	10. Kai's down

**- W N H -**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Rating: PG 13 aka T_

_Warnings: Contains yaoi, mpreg and OOC-ness._

_Author's Note: Right, either I've gotten really abhorrently bad at writing or bloody ffnet doesn't work. I think, no wait; I _hope _desperately that it's the latter! People if you like this story please review or I'll take it down!_

"What?" I whispered, momentarily stunned by the weird idea of a pregnant Tyson; girl or no girl. Tala took my shoulders and shook me, looking horrified.

"Someone has—" Stopping short, as though he remembered something important, the red-head flushed and switched into Japanese so that the doctor couldn't understand. "_You_ didn't fuck her, did you?" He asked straight to the point. I pushed him away.

"No, I _didn't_." I answered evenly, but still with a slight edge to it that should have told Tala that he'd better not press the matter. But the other didn't listen, possessing not even half of my sensibility to know when you were crossing the line and so he continued energetically.

"Well, I certainly _don't_ remember doing it myself, you know?" He asked irritably and I simply punched him straight in the jaw. Falling to the ground Tala stared unfocusedly up at me, shock written all over his white face. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He said silently, touching his hurting jaw. I took a deep breath, shocked myself.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, stepping back and feeling a bit like a startled animal that couldn't find out of its cage and started to feel its fear rise. The doctor gave me a strange look and kneeled down beside Tala, touching his jaw and examining the damage I had done.

I took a shaky breath. I had always been like that, calm and controlled and then _something_ happened and suddenly I'd slash out, feeling the steely edge of outright fear making it hard to keep my thoughts focused. Sometimes these outbursts reminded me a lot of Boris, who'd always known that the fear of impulsive, random pain was far greater than that of predictable and used that knowledge thoughtfully. But I somehow fought inwardly against any kind of comparison to _him_ and rather settled for another explanation such as that certain thoughts simply repelled me that much that I had to lash out or else I'd have to give in and face the pain that was waiting underneath.

Probably it was a mixture of both, but I didn't want to dwell on that thought.

Courtesy of Voltaire I had learned at a very young age to keep feelings caged up inside and since I was and always would be an exceptionally good student that behaviour couldn't be wiped out within a few years of happiness and friendship. Actually, when I was truthful to myself I had never once in all those years really trusted the concept of companionship any more than I let go of the dark side in myself that both held me upright and pressed me down.

For instance to me it was only vaguely annoying when Ray had decided to quit; Tyson was _devastatingly_ heartbroken. Also I could just turn around and walk away from them, not spending a second thought about my team. That was strength but it was also a weakness, for I could never settle, and let down my guard. Whenever someone did anything nice to me I became distrusting, having to find out what the other gained out of it, seeing as I myself wasn't any different apart from the fact that I barely ever traded.

It was a constant struggle of distrust and hatred that was becoming tiring every once in a while and then I'd snap; and just blindly try to keep the person hurting me away, no matter _how_. It was surprisingly similar to simple survival instincts. But that was only logical, considering that my education had based on fear and barely anything but.

With a slight start I realized that I was shaking from head to toe, even my teeth were clattering. Clenching my fists I tried to will the trembling to a stop, but to no avail. The doctor was still busy examining Tala and I really didn't want any of the two to see my weird state of shuddering. But it felt a bit like as though I tried to move a wall, not getting less but much rather growing stronger no matter what I tried.

Realizing that there had to be a psychological reason for the sudden attack of shivers, I frowned when I came to the weird conclusion that I had absolutely no clue why I should still be that shaken up – _literally_. It seemed like as if my mind and my body had been split in two and there was no possibility of ever changing my current state back to the usual stillness.

I groaned out and slid down into a nearby chair, closing my eyes in distress while I listened to Tala explain furiously to the doctor that he was alright and that there were more important things to discuss.

Maybe I should just think about something else, and then the shivering would stop, I reflected annoyed, leading my train of thoughts back to the problems at hand, the first and foremost being what we should do about Tyson.

I grimaced when I thought about what would happen to the baby if Tyson changed back. Would it die? Tyson wouldn't try it out, I was sure. He was one of the very few people out there who thought that every single life deserved to live. Anyway, nobody knew if it would possibly harm Tyson himself, if he tried that! We hadn't got a clue whether the magic in Tyson's body just made him shift muscles and fat or if it conjured up a whole new body. If the latter was the cause we could change him without question, if it was the first however the small baby could do anything to him! It may even cause internal bleeding…!

And what to do about the fact that nobody had slept with him in the first place! That was just uncanny. Maybe I should r—

"Gosh Kai you're… _trembling like a vibrator!_" Tala suddenly hissed. My head snapped up and I saw his shocked gaze on my body. The doctor sucked in a breath and immediately came over to me. He swiftly took my hands and felt the pulse, then felt the temperature on my forehead and looked with one of those strange flashlights into my eyes.

"Can you breathe?" I nodded. "We have to lie you down, alright? Do you think you can move?" He asked, quickly taking out a black cell phone. Before I could protest I was unceremoniously pushed down to the ground. Tala stared worriedly at me, before glancing up at the doctor with a frown in place. "Will you please hold up his legs?" The doctor asked hurriedly, still fighting with the cell phone for the right number. Then he moved a few meters away and I could only hear the panicky "Hello?" as he had obviously finally won the war. "Yes, I need you up here Jeff… in the upper left waiting room. Patient shows signs of panic, excessive shivering a—" The guy on the other line must have cut him off, for he didn't talk any further.

I briefly wondered what all the fuss was about, since I didn't feel in any way unwell, if only the shivering would stop. Though that couldn't be serious, right? I'd never heard of anyone dying from shivering! Why was the doctor so alarmed?

"Alright, help's coming." He said a few seconds later, nervously tapping his food.

"Why is he so worked up?" I asked Tala in Japanese. Somehow I figured – probably rightly – that the doctor would only hyperventilate if I asked him directly. Tala shrugged, giving me his 'no-idea' look. And then as abruptly as it had come it went, leaving me slightly confused.

"It's gone." The doctor said breathlessly, watching me with a quizzical look on his face. Nonetheless it was clear to me that the man was very glad indeed that I hadn't collapsed on him. But then I felt a slight twinge somewhere in my head and sat up. Suddenly I felt like vomiting straight on the man's shoes I was feeling so nauseous.

"Please let me go to the bathroom I'm feeling kind of sick." I said faintly, not daring to open my open wider than absolutely necessary. And off we went, the doctor surprising me a bit when he let us go so easily. Tala held me at my tightly at my waist and that alone should have made me cautious. I never thought any of it however, even when I saw his eyes shining in his usual twinkle, the icy blue eyes straying every once in a while, looking up and down my body. At that time I had truthfully believed that Tala only wanted to look for any signs of weakness.

I was so wrong.

As soon as we entered the bathroom he practically launched himself at me, pressing his lips hungrily against mine. I tried to jerk away but to no avail since I was tightly pressed against the bathroom's wall and adding to it was an unbelievably weakness that suddenly overtook me. With a last strangled try to break free I slid down the tiles and everything went black.


End file.
